1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioning system, and more particularly, to an air conditioning system, which can automatically increase or decrease a desired temperature of an indoor unit based on an increase or decrease in outdoor temperature.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Generally, air conditioner is provided for cooling, heating, and air cleaning, and installed so as to discharge cool/warm air to a room and clean indoor air, thereby providing people with a more pleasant indoor environment. The air conditioner is separated into an indoor unit comprised of a heat exchanger and an outdoor unit comprised of a compressor, a heat exchanger, and so on for control purpose. Recently, there has been a wide spread of a multi-type air conditioner which is controlled by comprising an outdoor unit and a plurality of indoor units sharing the outdoor unit on one floor or in one building in order to enhance energy efficiency. Such a multi-type air conditioner uses a power divider in order to distribute power to the respective indoor units.
However, in the conventional air conditioner, a desired temperature inputted by a user or by the initial setting of the air conditioner is fixed at the time of applying power and setting a driving operation. In the event of a significant diurnal range in temperature, the difference between an indoor temperature and an outdoor temperature is not properly maintained, and this may cause an air conditioning sickness. If the desired temperature is changed during operation, the user has to directly manipulate the air conditioner to change the desired temperature, thereby increasing user's inconvenience.